Someone's Watching Over Sasuke
by S2 Intelligence
Summary: Its the anniversery of the Uchiha clan massacre and Sasuke pays his respects at their graves, unknown to him the two figures behind him. Songfic to Someone's watching over me by Hillary Duff


**Disclaimer: All Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who created this. Lyrics belong to Hillary Duff and they're respective owners. **

"Just shut up you loser!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Once again, the blonde had done nothing but annoy the life from the Uchiha since they had met that morning. He was quite surprised by his reaction though; usually he would say something quietly or nothing at all.

"Oy, teme, what is it with you today? You seem more out of it than usual" Naruto states.

"just leave me alone and mind your own business dobe!" Sasuke yelled back bringing his fist up threateningly.

"alright that's enough. Today's mission is done" Kakashi states.

"whatever. I'm going to train" Sasuke states as he balls his hands into fists and walks away.

"hesh. What's gotten into him?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. He never gets angry like that" Sakura says. Kakashi sighs inwardly to himself. 'they don't know what today is, do they?' He thought.

"It's because today is the anniversary of the Uchiha clan Massacre" he informs his students.

"Oh" Naruto and Sakura reply, regretting if they had annoyed him, which Naruto made sure off.

_Found myself today__  
__Oh I found myself and ran away__  
__Something pulled me back__  
__The voice of reason I forgot I had__  
__All I know is you're not here to say__  
__What you always used to say__  
__But it's written in the sky tonight__  
_  
"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yells as he performs the technique in the dock of the lake. He smirks at himself in satisfaction on how he had improved this technique compared to the last time he had done that technique in the location. 'I still need to get stronger' he thinks to himself. He turns around to leave, not noticing that there were two translucent figures watching him from the forest beyond.

_So I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even if it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__Someone's watching over me_

He walks through the old abandoned compound stopping faintly at certain places then walks again. He hears birds chirping happily and the sun on his face but his expression was far from bright. He walks towards the back of the compound, going to a place only he and perhaps a few jounin know; the graves of every member of the Uchiha clan.

_Seen that ray of light__  
__And it's shining on my destiny__  
__Shining all the time__  
__And I wont be afraid__  
__To follow everywhere it's taking me__  
__All I know is yesterday is gone__  
__And right now I belong__  
__To this moment to my dreams_

He starts slowly walking through each of them reading and remembering who that person was in his life.

'Uruchi Uchiha' his aunt, 'Tekayi Uchiha' his uncle, 'Inabi Uchiha' Father's close friend. He stopped and kneeled down in front of two graves as he wiped off some dust that had collected on the headstone. Unknown to him, the same two figures were watching him from afar. 'Fugaku Uchiha' and 'Mikoto Uchiha'

_So I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even if it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__Someone's watching over me_

He stands up and closes his eyes feeling a strong breeze blow making leaves and some fallen cherry blossoms play in the air. After that fateful day, people have failed to acknowledge him for his own skill and rather refer to him as an Uchiha instead of Sasuke. He only wished that people would start seeing his true potential. Then a few words are whispered to him by some unknown force.

That's my boy. From now on wear that fan on your back with pride and work hard to sore high to achieve your goal.

_It doesn't matter what people say__  
__And it doesn't matter how long it takes__  
__Believe in yourself and you'll fly high__  
__And it only matters how true you are__  
__Be true to yourself and follow your heart__  
_

Out of instinct, he turns around quickly only to be met by silence.

"I must be imaging things" he told himself as he walked back and out the compound. Walking silently, without really having a destination.

"Hey, Uchiha, over here" he hears a familiar voice say. He turns to his left to see Neji Hyuuga a few yards from him.

"Hey, what do you say to a little friendly one-on-one sparing?" He asks with a smirk. Sasuke smirks and activates his Sharingan and follows Neji deeper into the forest to the training grounds._  
_

_So I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even if it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__That I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
_

"That's my boy! Accepting any challenge" said one of the figures as he and his wife watches him leave with the Hyuuga.

"you're too swollen with pride about Sasuke. He's just child, barely a teen in fact" States the other.

"He holds the Uchiha name with pride just as I told him to" He replies crossing his arms and smirking. The other cant help but shake her head.

"You're right about one thing. Sasuke is strong and he will be an extremely strong ninja I'm sure" says the female. They start to slowly disappear as the yells of the Hyuuga's bloodline and Uchiha's bloodline ring through the air.

_And I will be strong__  
__Even when it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__That someone's watching over__  
__Someone's watching over__  
__Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_


End file.
